I Don't Believe in Vampires
by NekoAngel0078842
Summary: Lexis is a realist at a young age she always knew the truth but now she has to question her knowledge she thought she'd had so long ago, a vampire, in her house what is the world coming to?


_I Don't Believe in Vampire's _  
_The wind carried the autumn leaves briskly across the front courtyard. She'd been somewhat of a thrill seeker, in a mental sense. Lexis loved old things they excited her, like the house she'd bought that stood proud before her. Calling it a house was a bit of an understatement, more like a large manor or estate would be more accurate. The building itself was three stories tall, which had at least 20 bedrooms on the second and third floor. The first floor consisted of a large empty room held for dances and social gatherings, a kitchen, the parlor, and a huge family dining room. She'd bought the place a while ago no problems so far. Lexis once had caught wind of a rumor floating around town that it was haunted by a vampire who had lived in the house named Vladimir. She didn't have the same superstitious beliefs as the people of Transylvania. She'd come from Brooklyn New York, where honestly nothing could surprise especially when you lived there for over 20 years. Lexis only focused on the enormous front yard, it was a well-trimmed hedge and evergreen dotted kind of beautiful. How could a place so old and astonishing be haunted by something that terrible? Not noticing the strong gust of wind coming at her, Lexis' pocketbook got knocked out of her grasp. Retrieving some of the items that fell out she stopped at her I.D. Lexis Renner, age 25, 120 pounds, 4'8. She smiled at the mirror image on the plastic card; her brown locks stray atop of her head, her sparkling sugar brown eyes standing out perfectly on her pale creamy skin. Lexis took her luggage in both hands and preceded inside, everything from the walls to the floors were original. The only thing that had been altered was the basement door in the parlor room on the far left wall. The owner that last had the house pleaded that she never open that door, but it only drove her crazy. Mr. Warner baker was a bit odd; when she first met him he seemed overly eager to finally sell the house to someone. The first thing he said though was that she never opens the parlor door under any circumstances. Lexis wanted to know what was there in that room that the old man didn't want her to see. This sudden curiosity led Lexis to the door in question, where she abandoned her luggage to try the door knob. 'What if there's a dead body down there or some really pissed of animal?!' Her conscious screamed, but her curiosity over-ruled her need for safety. When she finally came face to face with the door, she immediately noticed the loose chains and slightly open door. "It wasn't open before?" She asked aloud curiously approaching it, her thoughts racing; Lexis hastily clamped down on those thoughts and shut out her imagination. "I'm not a child, there are no such things as vampires or haunted houses." She told herself, quickly closing the door and heading off to the kitchen with her bags. 'That's what you think,' A creepy unfamiliar voice scoffed in her head, Lexis shook her head convince it was just her imagination. She just needed something to drink and eat; after all she did have quite a long trip. Maybe the tired was making her crazy, wouldn't surprise her with the whole plane ride and drive all the way from Washington. Lexis opened the fridge grabbing some leftover takeout. A weird feeling rushed over her as if someone was behind her, so she swiveled around on her heel. Unfortunately when she turned around she was met with two glowing red eyes. Dropping her food, Lexis opened her mouth to scream but her terror was muffled by a cold hand over her mouth and nose. She'd been shoved up against the fridge pretty hard knocking her head into it. The next thing she knew she felt herself drifting off into sleep everything around her fading away. _  
_When Lexis finally came to she had been firmly bound to her queen sized bed that had originally came with the house, a mysterious shadow looming over her. "Finally you are awake, what are you doing in my house?" Vladimir asked standing up straight, Lexis she just frowned at who she'd labeled as "The Crazy ." She frantically looked around for an escape or help, but no one was around, Lexis's settled for glaring at her captor. Why'd her prison guard have to look so….handsome. He had ash blonde hair and dark blue eyes, from what she could see from the soft glow of the fire place. Although one thing distracted her from his unnatural beauty, a healed scar just below his jaw line that curved around his throat. "Who are you and what are "You" doing on "My" property you crazy whack-job?! Your probably one of those towns people here to mess with my head about living here! I swear to you when I get out of this you are going to be beaten to death, you hear me!" Lexis yelled Vladimir ignored her for a moment "What year is it?" Lexis paused "It's seventeen seventy go shove it up your ass! What kind of question is that to ask of your hostage?!" Vladimir covered her mouth, "Just answer my question, and stop yelling I'm not going to hurt you I just want a few answers. Now when I remove my hand you'll be calm and willing to answer me?" Vladimir asked Lexis only nodded in response still glaring daggers into Vladimir's skull. Lexis did try to calm herself he obviously didn't want to hurt her so what did he want? "What year is it?" He asked again, "It's 2013." She answered, "Where are we?" "Romania, Transylvania." Lexis cooperated, "So it's been a while huh?" He mumbled to himself Lexis tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean 'It's been a while'?" Vladimir turned to her, "I'm a vampire silly little woman, and I've been locked in the basement of my own home since the 14th century. A group of villagers found out my true nature and have cast me into this prison. Who's been in this house besides you?" He asked, Lexis raised her brow, "As far as I know I never opened that door, everyone that I've asked about this place said it was cursed. The last person who lived here was Mr. Warner baker. Sorry to rain on your whole delusional parade but I don't believe in vampire's." "Oh, you should believe, what if you were wrong?" Vladimir asked with a smirk, he knew her answer. "Then I'd be wrong, but there is no solid evidence that you are a vampire." Lexis said, Vladimir untied Lexis and barred his fangs to her. "Prop's they could be false teeth." Lexis defended, "Why don't you find out?" Vladimir teased, Lexis looked away then to Vladimir again carefully raising her hand to his mouth she touched the very tip causing her finger to bleed. Before she could pull away to examine the damage Vladimir took her hand in his and held it up to his face. "Being locked up for so long can leave one very hungry." He said seductively licking away what blood had seeped out of her small wound. Lexis gasped at the sight of Vladimir's eye's flashing a crimson red. "I-It just the light's playing a trick on your contacts." Lexis tried to deny it, Vladimir sighed, "Oh and did you see the portrait in the main hall that's my family and me." Lexis recollected seeing the picture but shook her head, "No, there is no such thing as Vampires, and you can't change my mind with a few parlor tricks, if you're a vampire then if I stab you won't bleed-." "Come now who told you that nonsense I bleed when I'm stabbed most of those myths aren't even true. Vampires can go out in sunlight just not for a long time, it damages the defensive skin. They can eat it's just not as necessary as blood, and I certainly do not sleep in a coffin they're extremely uncomfortable. Do you believe everything you hear?" Lexis recoiled in shame, did she really believe everything she heard, and wasn't she contradicting herself? "Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat," Lexis said getting off the bed and heading towards the kitchen once more. Vladimir silently followed, after a while Lexis began to notice his footsteps weren't audible anymore. She looked back to find that Vladimir wasn't there, "Where are you Vladimir?" She called out but no answer, "Come on this isn't funny where you are?!" She yelled becoming scared, she'd become too comfortable with Vladimir's presence she'd should have thought this through. Backing up against the kitchen door she swiftly went in and shut the door her back against it. Lexis' eyes scanned the room for any sign of movement, and then she carefully proceeded to the refrigerator. "I never asked you your name how rude of me?" Vladimir's voice announced from behind her, Lexis quickly turned around to catch Vladimir's fang-barred smile. "How did you do that?" She asked his features seem unfazed as if he'd been young forever if what he said was true. She'd realized just how dangerously alluring this guy had become and knew she had to get away. 'What if he rapes women?' She thought "Well you probably should have thought that through before turning your back on me?" He whispered into her ear wrapping his arms around her Vladimir found this women very…interesting. "You were telling me your name?" He asked again, "It's... Samantha." She quickly blurted, Vladimir could tell she was lying, "Come on do you honestly believe that after how long I've lived I'll believe that. What's your name?" Vladimir asked again almost begging so, "…It's Lexis, Lexis Renner." She sighed trying to push her way out of Vladimir's arms, instead he held her tighter. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Vladimir whispered, Lexis paused, "Why should I be, I mean you are a bit of a creep. But if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it already or at least when I was asleep." Vladimir confidently smirked, sliding one arm down her frame to her waist. Lexis could feel her skin rising as his fingers practically felt through the fabric. "Good… now close your eyes." He commanded his voice hypnotizing; Lexis' eyes grew heavy and slowly slid closed. Vladimir smiled at his new obedient pet, leaning down closer to her neck Vladimir blew stray hair away from her delicate fair skinned neck. Vladimir looked over her skin longingly, wanting the blood that ran through her veins. Lightly kissing Lexis' throat Vladimir continued down, earning a sharp moan every now and then. "Vladimir." Lexis muttered trying to get free of his grasp. Vladimir spun her around in a dance of passion, he led her through the kitchen, down the hall, and finally to where it all began, the master bedroom. "Do you like me Lexis?" Lexis stood in his arms at the foot of the bed wondering why? She'd found him charming in a way, childishly cruel, and yet at the same time compassionate and polite. "What do you think of me be honest." Vladimir asked, "Because…. You act confident and snarky even though deep down I know you're scared and nervous." Vladimir just looked at Lexis, "Seriously?" He asked in disbelief, was he dreaming, still locked up in that blasted basement? Vladimir parted with Lexis and turned around to leave, if she was to be his he wanted her to want him. "Where are you going?" Lexis asked concerned his face took on a sad expression, "Well if you did as you said now own this house I am an intruder, I won't bother you anymore." He sighed, "You know, if what you say is true then this house still belongs to you. Therefore you and I both own it… So this house is yours as much as it is mine." Lexis said, Vladimir looked at her with a thankful smile and then night went on._


End file.
